Innebriated confessions
by Sunset-leaf
Summary: When a drunken Tony walks into Abby's lab after hours, he lets her know just how he feels about her. - Tabby


By the time Tony staggered into the lab it was well past 2 am

**Inebriated Confessions**

By the time Tony staggered into the lab it was well past 2 am. The lights were off and Tony stumbled around the silent room blindly, waving his arms hopelessly around in order to find his way to her desk.

"Abbs? You here?" he said, the words fumbling their way from his inebriated lips.

Silence bounced around the dark room, the only light in the form of silvery shadows on the glass cupboards reflecting the moon's luminous glow.

"I need to talk t' you…I have sumin I want you to know."

Movement flickered in the shadows behind Tony, completely unbeknownst to the intoxicated agent.

"I need t' explain…"

The pretty Goth took her time withdrawing from the shadows, watching Tony sway in his current state. Unable to balance himself he was grabbing every available thing in a effort to steady himself. She smiled as she watched him.

Suddenly the hand Tony was using to steady himself, slipped from the countertop and without support, his legs gave way and he crashed to the ground. Abby ran out from the corner of the room in time to grab one of his flailing arms and minimise the impact that Tony's body endured as he hit the hard floor.

"Oof," moaned Tony as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. He blinked a few times before looking up at his helper, "Abbs! I need t' talk t' you…"

"I heard that, Tony, are you ok?"

"Me? 'm fine," he said with a careless wave of one of his hands, "I didn't know if you were gonna be 'ere…"

"I wouldn't have been but I followed you home from the club."

"Ah, the club." Tony said miserably remembering what had happened earlier that night.

"Yeah, the club."

"'m sorry Abbs, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't Tony," Abby said as she felt Tony's toned flesh beneath her fingers.

"But yyour face," Tony's eyes glistened slightly in the soft moonlight, seeping through the small windows that lined the walls of the lab.

"Why did you do it, Tony?"

"We were dancing, 'n then you looked at me, an you were so pretty, 'n such a good dancer," Tony smiled as he remembered her body moving is such a way that his stomach tightened with ever turn, his pulse speeding with every movement.

"Yes but why, Tony?"

"I dunno…I didn't think you felt the same way…and I was right!"

Abby remained silent, her eyes still fixed upon his, searching for any sign of truth, any sign of the secret she was so desperately looking for.

"I shouldna dun it, 'n I'm sorry, Abbs, do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Tony." Abby said, her eyes softening with fondness for the broken man in her arms. She raised a hand to the side of his face and brushed her fingers lightly against his smooth, perfectly-shaven skin.

"That's good ta know, Abbs." Tony smiled, his lips contorting into a skewed grin.

"You still haven't said why, Tony." Abby said probing him further.

"I thought you knew?"

"I need you to say it, Tony."

"Ou' loud?" Tony replied, a mixture of shock and uncertainty carving its way across his face, his eyelids drooping further and further towards sleep.

"Yes, Tony. Out loud."

"You sure ya wanna…hic…hear it?" Tony said, failing to stem the bout of hiccups that was now riddling his body.

"Yes, Tony."

"Allrigh' then." Tony made an attempt to get up but his hand slipped on the cold floor and he fell back down again. Abby put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Tony took a death breath before hiccupping and carrying on, "Abigail…hic…Scuito…I think I have fallen…hic…in…hic…love with you…hic."

Abby's breath caught in her throat. What had she expected? She had asked him to say it. "That's a pretty stupid thing to say, Tony. Love is a big word."

"Dontcha think I know tha'?" Tony said loudly his head swaying at a dangerous angle to his neck.

"Calm down, Tony. You'll end up hurting yourself."

"Would you make it…hic…all better?" Tony attempted what was unmistakably an extremely wonky wink with his left eye. Abby smiled, even in this state, Tony still could not let it drop with the ladies.

"Honey, I would make everything better if I could." Abby said running a hand delicately through Tony's warm ruffled hair.

"Tha' would be loverly." Tony said happily, his eyes almost closed now.

"You need to rest now, Tony. If Gibbs see's you like this is the morning, your life won't be worth living."

"Aww, Gibbs is allrigh'. Just a puppy dog really…"

"You won't be saying that when his hand hits the back of your head like the Director on a bad day."

"Ouch, that would hurt," Tony said squirming a little in Abby's hold, obviously imagining the event a little too vigorously. "Hey! My hiccups have gone!"

"That's great, Tony now go to sleep."

"Ok, promise t' wake me…up in the…morning though," Tony said between a large yawn. "I'm just gonna go for a li'l sleep now…"

"You do that, and I will be here when you wake up."

"Tha's a…good thing…night." Tony turned on his side facing away from Abby, still in her lap. Abby wrapped her arms tighter around him watched his eyes slowly shut and his face relax. She felt his body go loose in her arms and his breathing become shallower.

"Go to sleep, Tony. I will be here when you wake up."

"Mmm," Tony murmured through closed lips. Abby smiled and slowly lowered his sleeping body to the ground, gently placing him on the floor. Once she was satisfied that he was safely resting on the floor, she walked over to a cupboard and from it removed a pillow and a large blanket. Making her way back over to Tony, she gently lifted his head and placing the pillow underneath. She threw the blanket over his body, making sure he was totally covered before arranging it comfortably around his neck. Tony was dead to the world and his body had totally relaxed, sprawled out on the laboratory floor. Abby smiled as she watched him sleep, occasionally grunting as he shifted his weight into a more comfortable position. She thought back to earlier that night when he had kissed her on the dance floor. Part of her had enjoyed it, but part of her had held back. Why was she always like this? Any guy took any real interest in her and she would run a mile, settling for the prats who messed her around or were just simply deranged.

After a while, happy that Tony was completely awake, Abby pushed the hair from out of his face and leaned forwards. Her lips touched his and his mouth parted slightly but that was it, just one simple kiss. She withdrew quickly and stood up. She raised one finger to her lips and traced the line where Tony's mouth had touched hers. Smiling she walked over to the cupboard and brought out some more pillows and blankets.

Settling herself down on the floor near Tony, far enough away to ensure that when Tony woke up he wouldn't think anything of it, but close enough to feel his presence. He was just within her reach. Se reached over and her fingertips brushed his back. He fidgeted slightly as his body reacted to her soft touch, and she quickly moved her had back to her own body. Covering herself up with the blanket she rested her head on the pillow. With one last look at the man sleeping beside her, she smiled and closed her eyes. It would be a while before she was asleep, going over and over today's events in her mind, but for now everything was perfect. Tomorrow would come and they would have to face what had happened, but right now she was content. Next to her, Tony rolled over in his sleep, his mind oblivious to his surroundings but his lips twisting themselves into a happy smile.


End file.
